


[podfic] Cinematic

by Annapods, cookiemom6067, DuendeVerde4, litrapod (litra), TheArcher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Captain America made some films during the second World War, so it's not surprising when Hollywood comes calling again when he makes the news and develops a fanbase after the Avengers save New York.Tony is alternately skeptical, intrigued, envious, and...turned-on.00:18:53 :: Written by51stCenturyFox.





	[podfic] Cinematic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinematic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498374) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iandphg45gu2sw1/%5BMCU%5D%20Cinematic.mp3?dl=0)

****

**Notes:** this was recorded for the Podfic Polygon 2018 challenge. Cookiemom6067 chose the story, TheArcher recorded it, Litra edited it, Duendeverde4 did the cover, and Annapods added sound effects and music.  
The song used is Cinematic, by Owl City.  
Thanks to 51stCenturyFox for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
